


boyfriend

by vanta_ray



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Cuckolding, F/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanta_ray/pseuds/vanta_ray
Summary: in which eren teaches floch how to help his girlfriend
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Floch Forster/Reader
Kudos: 24





	boyfriend

you and floch had been dating for a few months now, secretly sneaking around the yeagerist base, trying not to get caught, that’s how you find yourself pressed up against a wall outside headquarters.

“ floch we shouldn’t be doing this here,” you said, his cock pumping in and out of you, “shhh, if your quiet they won’t hear us” foch has kissed you to make sure you are quiet. you could feel eyes on you, watching you as floch is pounding into you. “floch someone is looking,” you tried to tell him, but he wouldn’t listen, he just kept pounding into you, “ baby it’s nothing, are you close?” floch said kissing your neck, softly biting. before you could even speak floch cums before you could even reach your orgasm; he kisses you roughly as you pull up your panties and skirt.

the next thing you know there was eren walking through the door, you haven’t even got your skirt pulled up yet, before making eye contact with him. “what’s going on here?” eren said, looking at your exposed legs. you pull your skirt up as fast as possible, running out the door. 

it had been a few days since you last saw eren, you were almost certain that eren never wanted to see you again. that was until you and floch were kissing in the back room of the house you were staying in, and in walks eren. you stop dead in your tracks, looking directly at eren. “don’t stop on my accord, make her feel good floch” eren said. floch continues kissing you, without a care in the world floch runs his hands up your shirt, cupping your breast. “ is that really all you got floch?” eren said. eren walked closer to the both of you. “ let me show you, how to please a woman,” eren said grabbing your hand soflty, pulling you towards him.

you stood there your back pressed against his body, his rough hands running undeneath your shirt, he kisses your neck roughly sucking at the skin, you felt like your skin was on fire from his touch, floch was looking at you in disbelif. you were already squirming under eren’s touch, whimpering at every touch, you never did that when it was just the two of you.

“ you have to touch her softly, like this,” eren sais cupping your breast, pinching your nipple, rolling your nipples in between your fingers. eren lifts your shirt, lifting it to your mouth, “bite” eren said. “you gonna be good girl for me huh,” eren whispered in your ear, just loud enough for you to hear him. “shes a pretty girl flcoh, your one lucky guy.” eren said he eys trained on floch. eren’s hands trailing down your body, to your cunt. 

“ your so wet, all i did was touch your tits” eren said, his fingers entering your panties, slowly circling your clit. you could see floch getting hard, you couldnt deny that having floch watch as eren was touching you made you extremely turned on. you had admired eren for so long, this was something you had secretly dreamed of for days, ever since eren caught you and floch.  
eren takes his hand away from your clit causing you to whine out, “ look at your boyfriend, hes as hard as a rock, floch touch yourself.” eren said, floch obeys, taking his cock out of his pants, slowly stroking himself, watching as eren fingers you. “ good boy” eren said.

“i’m gonna fuck your pretty little girlfriend now, gonna make her mine” eren said. before you could even think you felt the tip of eren cock entering your hole. he was so big, so much bigger that floch. eren’s cock was stretching your walls, eren brings his hand to your neck, his large hand pressing on the sides of your neck as he’s thrusting into you hard and fast.

“ your so tight, does your boyfriend not fuck you enough” eren says, taking his hand from your throat moving it to your chin to force you to look at floch, who was desperately trying to get off. the way your boyfriend looked completely fucked out, his skin flushed, his eyes glazed over, made you go wild, clenching more around erens cock.

“ oh i think shes close, shes sucking me in like crazy” eren said, thrusting harder into you, the feeling deep within your belly was begging to overflow with ecstasy. eren pulls out cumming on your legs as you come down from your high, watching as floch cums just before your eyes. “did you learn your lesson floch, fuck her right and i wont have to do this again.” eren said winking as he left the room leaving you and floch to get dressed.


End file.
